<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rushing Thoughts and Pulsing Hearts by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190276">Rushing Thoughts and Pulsing Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt knew he was in love with Jaskier, but what could he do about it? No one believed Witchers could love. Not even him, sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rushing Thoughts and Pulsing Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Shrimp on Discord for the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had lived a long time. Contrary to public opinion, he had gained some self awareness during that time. He knew how he felt. </p><p> </p><p>He just had no idea what to do about it. Witchers weren’t supposed to feel. Even if Jaskier knew that was a lie, could he really believe that Geralt could love?</p><p> </p><p>No one else did. Even Geralt barely believed it half the time.</p><p> </p><p>It was safer that way. If you can’t love, then you can’t <em> want. </em>He was good at acting like he couldn’t love, anyway. Oh, people had no doubt he could lust. Jaskier wasn’t the first human to hit on him, though he did have a rather unique pick up line. Who advertises carrying bread in their pants?</p><p> </p><p>The point was, he knew some humans found the macabre attractive. Even so, Geralt usually went to brothels because it was reliable and it was safe – there was no chance he could misinterpret someone’s advance. There was no way the workers would get defensive and vicious if he returned their clear interest – because apparently, it was okay to fantasize about a Witcher, but to actually have one? No, that was stepping too far down. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt had learned long ago not to flirt back. To present himself as standoffish as possible.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean he never accepted propositions – though he did have higher standards than <em> I love how you just sit in the corner and brood </em>– but he needed them to be blunt, needed the other person to make their interest clear through words, because once they said it, they were unlikely to attack him for accepting. </p><p> </p><p>People knew Geralt could lust. In some circles, he actually had quite a reputation – he liked to make sure his lovers had a good time! Apparently some people didn’t? – but that was just sex. Love? No one thought Witchers could love.</p><p> </p><p>No one except him, of course. Love was pain – Geralt had learned that lesson the day his mother had left him on the side of the road with nothing but a bucket and a Witcher school expecting him. Caring about someone made you vulnerable and it made everything <em> hurt. </em></p><p> </p><p>Geralt wished he could stop loving. Every time the hurt was fresh and sharp, he wished again. After Renfri, after Marilka, after Blaviken – oh, how Geralt had wished after Blaviken. Affection was a double-edged sword – the more you cared about someone, the deeper the blade cut when you lost them.</p><p> </p><p>Yet still, Geralt kept caring too much.</p><p> </p><p>And Jaskier made it so easy to care about him. He was soft and kind and he wore his heart on his sleeve and gave it out to every passer by. Somehow, even though Jaskier’s heart definitely received as much of a battering as Geralt’s, he continued to give it out. Geralt admired that strength, that willingness to care. All of Geralt’s care was unwilling, dragged from him inch by reluctant inch as he fought to shore his defenses, to keep from letting anything else in.</p><p> </p><p>His defenses had been no match for Jaskier. The bard had burst through his walls the same way he approached any fight in reality – with sheer determination and a flagrant disregard for his own safety.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier treated Geralt as a person, as if treating him the way everyone else did had never occurred to him. He followed Geralt because he <em> wanted </em> to, for some unfathomable reason, and even though he was annoying, he was also comforting. Geralt’s world had been so quiet before the bard’s rich tenor drowned out the nothingness during every waking moment. Sometimes it was too much, but in all honesty, Geralt preferred the sound to the silence. The sound meant he wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>As with his voice, Geralt found himself liking everything else about Jaskier too. Even things he’d never thought of before. It was a good thing he rarely spoke, because his mind wandered far too often while he rode Roach and Jaskier marched along beside him, blabbering on about some story and unaware of Geralt’s divided attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier spoke with his hands. If they weren’t busying strumming his lute, they were gesturing wildly for dramatic effect. Geralt’s eyes would catch on Jaskier’s hands and he’d remember the way they tended to his wounds, ever so gentle even though his fingers were rough with calluses. Geralt wanted to know what those calluses would feel like dragged down his neck. He wanted to know if they would catch on his chest hair or his scars if Jaskier grazed them down his body. He wanted to know what they would feel like against his inner thigh, against the back of his knee, against the curve of his cheek, against his tongue. Geralt wanted to know what being touched anywhere and everywhere by Jaskier would feel like – and he wanted <em> Jaskier </em> to want to find out.</p><p> </p><p>If not his hands, Geralt’s attention often lingered on Jaskier’s lips. They were moving constantly of course – the bard truly did not go in for silence – and Jaskier took excellent care of them. He had countless lip balms and moisturizers and other such things Geralt had no idea the use for, but Jaskier claimed they made his lips redder and made him taste good. From the way they made him smell, made the light scents of beeswax and raspberry linger on his lips, Geralt had no doubt that was true. He wanted to lick and suck at Jaskier’s lips until he could taste below that artificial flavor, until he could compare how Jaskier tasted both with and without his silly lip balms. Geralt wanted to discover if those lips were really as soft as they looked, if that tongue was really as skilled as Jaskier boasted about. Geralt would bet Jaskier could use his tongue for a long time – he talked far too often for someone whose jaw got tired of moving. Geralt wondered where Jaskier might like to put his mouth on Geralt – if, like Geralt, he wanted to suck and bite and mark every inch of skin, or if he was more gentle, if he kissed and lapped at skin without leaving a mark. Geralt didn’t even know which he would like more – he thought so much about both options that Geralt figured the only disappointment would be if Jaskier didn’t use his mouth at all, and that seemed unlikely.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Geralt was ever going to discover any of this. But he could think about it. His thoughts were safe, and that was good, because as Jaskier spent more and more time with him, Geralt spent ever more time fantasizing about some new feature of Jaskier that he’d fixated on. </p><p> </p><p>Before Jaskier, he hadn’t known that he liked chest hair. The first time Jaskier had taken his shirt fully off in front of Geralt, he’d been surprised by the thick hair coating the bard’s skin. It looked soft and Geralt wanted to find out. After that, the tantalizing hint of hair at the collar of Jaskier’s shirts haunted him. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that Jaskier’s necklines got lower as he got older, or that he spent more time with his doublet shed, bare skin on display. Each meeting presented new challenges to Geralt’s self control, as the teasing peek of Jaskier’s collar bone turned to a glimpse of his chest hair, the meat of his pectoral. Sometimes Jaskier wore sheer chemises with lace embroidery in flower patterns over his chest. Geralt had never previously known that seeing Jaskier’s nipples peak under the chemise, just barely covered, could be more enticing than him walking around shirtless.</p><p> </p><p>And Jaskier’s build. People made a big deal about Geralt, but his musculature came largely from mutagens. Jaskier’s? He looked so small next to Geralt’s bulk that Geralt found himself constantly surprised by the spread of Jaskier’s shoulders, lightly dappled with sun damage from all the time he spent out in direct sun. Geralt wanted to kiss each spot, wanted to suck over them and leave his own marks in their place. Jaskier’s arms were firm and wide, so much more toned than Geralt expected. He wanted to lick over the muscle definition, wanted to nip at the soft sensitive skin of his inner arm.</p><p> </p><p>One night, during a humid heat wave, Jaskier tore off both his doublet and his chemise and flopped down onto the shady grass below a tree. Geralt hadn’t been planning to stop for the day yet, but he was distracted from complaining by the sudden urge to bite at the soft pudge of Jaskier’s stomach, to nose up his happy trail and nip around his belly button. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt swallowed and led Roach into the shade, letting her graze. “Guess we’re stopping then,” he groused to cover the way his eyes traced the line of Jaskier’s throat. The bard had his head tilted back, an arm thrown over his eyes. His skin was glistening with sweat after half a day on the road, and Geralt inhaled deeply just to identify the smell of <em> Jaskier </em> under everything else.</p><p> </p><p>He plopped down in the shade next to Jaskier. His mouth suddenly felt dry when Jaskier drew one knee up, stretching his other leg out. Jaskier thighs were exceptionally thick from all the walking he did. Geralt couldn’t see it right now, but he knew the walking did wonderful things for other parts of Jaskier’s lower half as well.</p><p> </p><p>But his thighs – Jaskier’s pants were tailored to draw in around his shins, leaving the fabric loose around his thighs. Like this, however, foot flat on the earth with his calf and thigh pressed together, the fabric pulled taut and Geralt traced the shape of it out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to look, you know.” Jaskier’s soft voice made him jump. Jaskier’s eyes were still covered, but there was the slightest curl to his lips. Nothing mocking, thank the gods.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier let his knee fall to the side, baring his inner thigh to Geralt’s gaze. Geralt cleared his throat. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s arm moved, and Geralt quickly jerked his eyes back up to Jaskier’s face. Jaskier’s smile was growing, but it was soft, and his eyes creased with affection. “You do that a lot. Pretend you’re not staring.” Geralt swallowed nervously, but Jaskier continued, “you don’t have to hide. If I didn’t want to be looked at, I wouldn’t show off for you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt grunted, mind reeling. What did that mean, he didn’t have to hide? And – “what do you mean, show off for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier rolled his head to the side, furrowing his brow. “What, you think I prance around half dressed around anyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay, sometimes, but mostly it’s just you. Unless I’m really horny,” Jaskier said casually, and Geralt choked.</p><p> </p><p>“What,” was all he could manage. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier just smiled at him. “I like being looked at,” he said. “I like <em> you </em> looking at me. You don’t have to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shifted his body so he was looking directly at Jaskier, though he was still wary. People didn’t just invite his gaze like this.</p><p> </p><p>Unless Jaskier was propositioning him again? But he wasn’t actually doing anything. Which was good, because Geralt didn’t think he could take turning him down. But he wanted so much more than a night of fun from Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>Never make the first move, Geralt reminded himself. If Jaskier was trying to say something, then he’d just have to say it bluntly. Until then, Geralt had been given permission. He slowly dragged his gaze up Jaskier’s lithe body, from his bare feet and slim ankles, up his shapely calves, his mouth watering thighs, to that furred stomach Geralt hadn’t previously known he had a thing for. He licked his lips absently, eyes tracing over a thin white scar that spanned across Jaskier’s waist. “How’d you get it?” Geralt asked, his voice embarrassingly gravelly. </p><p> </p><p>“This one?” Jaskier trailed his own finger over the scar and Geralt abruptly remembered how much he wanted to suck those fingers into his mouth. Embarrassingly, he could feel his mouth watering at the thought and he bit his lip and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier laughed. “Well, it’s kind of a ridiculous story involving a daring escape out a window, me in a corset, and broken boning in what was actually quite an expensive garment!” Geralt’s mind fizzled out at the idea of Jaskier in a corset, and he wasn’t really listening as Jaskier continued, “It scarred vividly, but it actually wasn’t that bad of a cut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt said into the silence. He was still stuck on <em> corset, </em>but silence usually meant Jaskier was waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting Jaskier to grasp his wrist lightly, forcing all of his focus back on the bard. He shivered slightly when Jaskier’s lute calluses brushed over his pulse point and Geralt knew his heart was beating much faster than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took his hand and laid it flat on Jaskier’s stomach. Geralt was frozen, too scared to move, too scared to breathe. “What–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me,” Jaskier said simply. “You want to, don’t you? So do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s breath escaped in a wanting noise, and he clenched his jaw against any other sounds. He let his fingers span out, finally discovering for himself how soft Jaskier’s body hair was. Slowly, ready for Jaskier’s grip to tighten and pull him away, Geralt slid his hand further across Jaskier’s stomach. He stared at his hand against Jaskier’s skin and couldn’t look away. Geralt’s skin was lighter than most, almost eerily translucent in the wrong light. But against Jaskier’s stomach, his hand looked right, looked like it belonged there cushioned on Jaskier’s dark hair and rubbing lightly against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shivered under his touch, and his hand did move, but instead of pushing Geralt away, Jaskier slowly trailed his fingers up the inside of Geralt’s wrist. Geralt shuddered. “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice rough.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m touching you, darling,” Jaskier said, and Geralt’s eyes abruptly jumped to his face. Jaskier held his gaze, his pupils expanding as Geralt watched. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Geralt said after a long moment. His fingers flexed against Jaskier’s stomach when Jaskier brushed his fingertips across the crease of his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt swallowed. He couldn’t be reading this wrong, could he? For all the words Jaskier said, he’d never actually said what he was expecting. But he had asked for Geralt to touch him, so he would.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his hand up the center of Jaskier’s toso, tracing his ribs lightly with his fingertips. When he reached Jaskier’s chest, he squeezed the right pec lightly, dragging his palm across Jaskier’s nipple in a way that could have been accidental, if Jaskier responded poorly.</p><p> </p><p>He needn’t have worried, because Jaskier responded <em> beautifully, </em>arching into him with a moan. He tilted his head back against the ground, his eyes fluttering shut, though his fingers kept moving up Geralt’s arm with unerring ease. Geralt licked his lips. He wanted to put his mouth on Jaskier’s neck, wanted to see what kinds of noises he could pull from Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>But what if that was too far?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Geralt asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed lightly, his hand moving up to cup Geralt’s face. “Geralt, I want anything and everything with you.” He traced his thumb along Geralt’s cheekbone and Geralt leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. </p><p> </p><p>He’d wanted to know what that felt like for so long. To feel it now – it didn’t seem real. Just in case this was a dream and it was all about to end, Geralt tilted his head to mouth at the heel of Jaskier’s palm. “Are you sure?” He asked, his lips moving against Jaskier’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier made a soft noise. “Kiss me and find out,” he demanded, and if this was a dream, Geralt didn’t want to wake up. He moved his hand back down Jaskier’s torso, and Jaskier’s brow furrowed with sudden worry. “I mean, if you want to. I thought maybe you wanted to. I want you to. I–”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Geralt leaned down, bracing his weight between the hand on Jaskier’s stomach and the one he spread above Jaskier’s head. His lips were a hair's breadth away from Jaskier’s when he froze, doubt keeping him from bridging that final gap.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Jaskier was having none of that and he slid his hand into Geralt’s hair, dragging him forward to meet his lips. They really did feel as soft as they looked, and Geralt licked across his bottom lip. Jaskier opened to him with a moan. His fingers tightened in Geralt’s hair, pulling a desperate noise from Geralt’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier pulled him back so he could breathe, Geralt tilted his head to tug against the pressure of Jaskier’s hand and moved down to kiss his neck. This angle wasn’t ideal, but Geralt didn’t want to take his hand off Jaskier to position himself better. Instead, he scratched his nails lightly over Jaskier’s stomach and licked his neck at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The noise Jaskier made was incredible, and Geralt needed more of it. He mouthed along Jaskier’s neck and over his Adam’s apple until the ache in his back forced him to move. Instead of removing his hand, he decided to shift down until he was kneeling next to Jaskier’s knees. This left his mouth at the perfect height to kiss down Jaskier’s collar to his chest. He stayed gentle the first several passes, but the noises Jaskier was making tugged at his control, and when Jaskier moaned out <em> Geralt, </em>his ability to be gentle evaporated. Instead, he bit at Jaskier’s chest, making his way towards the nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shifted the hand not supporting all of his weight to circle his thumb around the other nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned loudly, tugging on Geralt’s hair. “Oh, please, darling, yes,” he babbled. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt has never thought much about pet names before, but he was rapidly becoming a fan of <em> darling, </em>especially when Jaskier said it to him. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt played with Jaskier until he was wailing and desperate, just from the attention to his chest. Finally, he followed the trail of hair down Jaskier’s stomach, sucking kisses to all the places he had dreamed about. </p><p> </p><p>As close as he was, Geralt could smell Jaskier’s arousal, could smell the way his cock was already leaking precum. Biting along his waistband, Geralt asked, “may I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck yes please,” Jaskier moaned loudly. There was no one around to hear, and Geralt wanted to see how loud he could drive him. </p><p> </p><p>He unlaced Jaskier’s pants and shoved them off. He settled himself between Jaskier’s legs, which obligingly opened for him. Instead of giving attention to Jaskier’s hard cock, though, Geralt kissed bruises into Jaskier’s hips. He ran his hand along Jaskier’s thigh, pushing his legs open and nipping at the soft skin of his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier squirmed under him, pleading and demanding words flowing out of his mouth. Geralt ignored them. Unless Jaskier asked to stop, it didn’t matter what he was saying. In fact, Geralt would enjoy driving him wordless, until all he made were the moans and whimpers he was making now.</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice,” he groaned, licking at the back of Jaskier’s knee. The leg in his grasp twitched, and Geralt held it still to suck at the spot that made Jaskier whine. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jaskier laughed breathlessly. “No more fillingless pie, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your words are,” Geralt huffed and switched to Jaskier’s other leg. “You mostly talk nonsense. But I like hearing your voice,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier’s hand combed through Geralt’s hair. “Good.” He twisted the strands between his fingers and pulled and Geralt arched into him with a moan. “I am certainly happy to talk,” Jaskier said. “But I think you were in the middle of something down there, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t need Jaskier’s guiding hand to finally close his mouth over Jaskier’s cock. He lapped at the tip, savouring the salty taste of precum. Then, without warning, he sunk down until the head of Jaskier’s cock nudged against the back of his throat. He swallowed deliberately and sank down just a little bit further. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, fuck, Geralt, never thought you would – please – oh gods, please,” The hand that wasn’t in his hair came down to trace the line of Geralt’s lips around his dick. Then he clenched his stomach to curl up and press his hand against Geralt’s throat. “Oh fuck, I can <em> feel </em> myself.” Jaskier’s hips bucked uncontrollably, and Geralt pressed him down into the grass, sucking around his mouthful. He looked up to meet Jaskier’s gaze and then began fucking himself slowly on Jaskier’s cock, letting the bard feel the bulge in his throat. Jaskier’s noises increased in pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt swallowed around him, enjoying the thought that finally, after so very long, he was getting his mouth on Jaskier. He was still so scared this was a dream, but the pressure of Jaskier’s cock in his throat, the wide stretch of his lips, the feeling of drool leaking from his mouth and down his chin – it grounded Geralt. Breaking eye contact with Jaskier, Geralt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His next exhale was a groan as the pure smell of Jaskier and sex and arousal surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier whimpered at the vibrations. “Fuck, look at you.” he said. “Still fully dressed and just absolutely desperate to get my cock, aren’t you darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt whined around his mouthful. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like that?” Jaskier gasped. “When I call you darling? Because you are, you know. You’re very dear to me, Geralt, I don’t – <em> oh </em> – I don’t know what I would do without you – fuck, do that again!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt laughed, which made Jaskier writhe against him. Geralt was holding himself just barely above Jaskier on his knees and elbows, but he freed one hand to tug at his laces.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier noticed and groaned loudly, tugging on Geralt’s hair. “Fuck, let me look at you, darling, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt flushed, but he let Jaskier pull him off the bard’s cock by his hair, dragging him up until Jaskier could taste himself on Geralt’s tongue. Jaskier sucked at Geralt’s tongue, and then pulled him back by the hair. “Come on, darling. Let me see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shivered, but he stood and pushed his trousers down until he could step out of them. Jaskier, lying completely bare on the grass between Geralt’s legs, curled his hands around Geralt’s ankles, his thumbs brushing over the skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Your shirt, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to regret being naked in the forest later, you know.” Geralt muttered, hiding his red cheeks by pulling his shirt over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a problem for later. Right now, I have you naked in front of me.” Jaskier looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. Geralt straddled Jaskier’s hips and kissed him, biting at his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve dreamed–” Geralt murmured, then hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Jaskier whispered softly, pressing kisses to his cheek, his chin, the corner of his lips, like he couldn’t bear to not to kiss Geralt for even a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was pretty okay with that idea. “This. I’ve dreamed of you under me, over me, around me,” Geralt bit at Jaskier’s ear and breathed, “in me.” Jaskier thrust up against him with a moan, and Geralt tilted his hips and took both of them in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, darling, I’d be delighted to oblige you any time.” For now, Jaskier’s hands settled on Geralt’s backside, squeezing his cheeks and guiding his thrusts. “Look at you,” Jaskier crooned and Geralt buried his face in Jaskier’s shoulder. “Oh, don’t hide, love. You’re absolutely beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt jerked, his hand on their cocks stilling. “Love?” His voice was hoarse, but he pulled face up to meet Jaskier’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes went soft. “Darling, I’ve been declaring my love to you through song for the past decade.” Geralt let out a disgruntled noise – he certainly would have remember that! Jaskier smiled at him and brought both hands up to his face to cup his cheeks, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads against each other. “You really aren’t one for poetry, are you? You’re my Muse because I love you, Geralt. It’s couched in flowery language, but it’s in every one of my songs. You’re probably the only one on the continent who <em> didn’t </em> notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grumbled. That was hardly his fault. Jaskier talked far too much for him to be able to pay attention to <em> words.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that explains why you tried to hide your interest. I did wonder,” Jaskier broke their gaze to look down and it suddenly hit Geralt that they’d both assumed they loved someone they could never have.</p><p> </p><p>“I– you–” Geralt tried to force the words out, he truly did. But somewhere between his lungs and his throat, they got stuck and he couldn’t make a sound. He huffed in frustration, his breath puffing over Jaskier’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Those lips curled up in a broad grin. “It’s okay, I know what you mean.” Jaskier giggled softly, as if he couldn’t stop himself. “You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier laughed brightly and pulled Geralt down until his weight draped over the bard. “Now, come on, love. I do believe you were doing something” he murmured against Geralt’s ear and rocked his hips up against Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt moaned against the bard’s neck. Laying over Jaskier, he didn’t have the leverage to thrust hard, but they frotted against each other, precum lubricating the way.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grasped Jaskier’s hand, drawing his fingers into his mouth so he could suck at them the way he’d been thinking about for far too long. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned. “Your mouth, darling.” His breathing was loud and harsh and Geralt could tell he was close.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulled Jaskier’s fingers out of his mouth and guided them down to his ass. “Touch me,” he murmured. “I want to come when you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Geralt!” Jaskier’s finger traced down his crack, then pressed ever so lightly against his hole. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt rocked hard against Jaskier, and then back against his finger, forcing it to breach him the slightest amount. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you really would love me inside you, wouldn’t you?” Jaskier asked, awe in his voice as he pushed further in, and Geralt groaned against his neck. “I’m so close, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was close too, but it wasn’t until Jaskier’s other hand snuck down to press against that spot behind his balls; Geralt inhaled sharply, and then he was falling over the edge. He was vaguely aware of the feeling of Jaskier coming against him, but he was floating on a cloud of euphoria and could hardly pay attention to anything else.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to himself, his face was smushed into Jaskier’s shoulder and he was combing a hand through Geralt’s hair. Geralt’s chest rumbled with appreciation at the feeling. His eyes felt heavy, and Geralt had always enjoyed a good nap after sex. </p><p> </p><p>But eventually, Jaskier would get crushed under his weight. So Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and used the last of his energy to flip them over, so that Jaskier lay on his chest. Jaskier yelped in surprise, but then he laughed and settled down. “Nap time, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt’s mouth pulled into a smile and he was too content to stop it. He had nearly drifted off when he tried to get the words out again. He didn’t know if he’d be able to, but he wanted Jaskier to know. “‘Love you,” Geralt slurred, and he drifted off with Jaskier’s hand in his hair and a kiss pressed against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>